


Feel the Fire Burning Up

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glance at the clock lets her know that they’re pretty much on schedule, but even so she should just pick a damn lipstick already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Fire Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> There's something intimate in the setting of a shared bathroom that I just love and, thus, this was born. Enjoy! Title stolen from Sara Bareilles' _Kaleidoscope Heart._

Sighing, she finishes pulling her hair up and turns her attention to the array of lipsticks lined up behind the faucet. Water from the shower pounds against the stall behind her, washing his nightly run off him before their engagement party.

Engagement party.

They’d barely finished making the announcement before Thea had swept them into a hug and began pestering, insisting she had to throw a party for them. For appearances sake, if nothing else.

After three days off endless calls, promises to pick only the best wine, and one spectacularly interrupted mission, they’d agreed, though neither of them were really looking forward to it.

At least she’d be able to spend the night right next to him instead of getting nudged aside, mingling with people she barely knows, like most of the holiday and charity events they attend.

Not that she can’t hold her own. She can.

It’s just that when you only see your other half for two dances the entire night, when it’s better to have a comm link and him in your ear than being in the same stuffy room, it’s more than a little deflating.

She blows out a breath, smiles as he begins to hum over the rush of the water in the shower. A glance at the clock lets her know that they’re pretty much on schedule, but even so she should just pick a damn lipstick already.

Hand closing around the deep plum ( _irresistible_ , the tube says), she wipes steam from the mirror, catching his tie as it begins to slip from its place on the doorknob.

“So what’s the final decision? Are you driving or...” His voice gets muffled in the deluge of water, but she can still feel the warmth and teasing in the tone. “Or are we buckling to the pressure that is my little sister and being chauffeured around?”

“I was thinking maybe we could take your motorcycle...”

“You remember what happened the last time we took that out for fun?”

“This dress has easier access than that skir—”

One gesture of her arm and the hairdryer safely set on the corner of the counter goes flying, landing solidly on her foot. She curses, her eyes slamming shut as she hops in place.

He’s out of the shower in no time, towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist as he drops down near her, pushing her back to lean against the vanity as he takes her foot in his hands.

“Damn thing must be made of lead.” She lets her weight rest against the cupboard, eyes still closed against the pain.

“And here I thought that had been outlawed because of, oh, I don’t know, potential kidney failure and death. Pretty sure it happened _before_ I was trapped on the island.”

Sighing, she gazes down at him, the challenge and teasing in his eyes distracting her from the throb radiating up her leg and her heartbeat kicks up for another reason entirely.

“Well, well, Oliver Queen actually paid attention to something in school.”

“No one ever said I didn’t.”

“We’re not talking about the opposite sex here.”

He laughs roughly, his fingers curling around her ankle and sweeping back down her foot. Dropping his gaze, he flexes her toes, sweeps over her arch, mumbling that everything appears to be intact.

At least that’s what she thinks he says, his words are lost somewhere between the embarrassment flaring over her neck and the heat he’s pressing into her body.

“...most likely. Does this hurt?” His thumb pushes right above her heel and she winces.

Exhaling sharply, she fists her hands in her dress, breathes through it. “I’ve had worse injuries.”

His eyes cloud over, examination stopping for a long moment until her hands smooth over his damp shoulders, thumb strokes over his collarbone.

“Stop it, I can handle a little pain.” She narrows her eyes, waits for his gaze to lift and meet hers. “It just makes the pleasure even more fun.”

He half groans, half laughs as his hands start moving again, drifting up her calves as he rocks forward.

“...have to rethink the shoes I was going to wear, but it’ll be fine. I can even dance.”

She moves her hips a little in demonstration and it’s just too much.

Pushing up from the floor, his hands grasp the edge of the counter, knuckles flaring white as his mouth crashes down on hers.

There’s too much space between them though. His arms are caging her in without touching her sides, his body arced away from her, and with a shuddering gasp against him she realizes he’s trying not to ruin her dress.

The thought sends a rush of heat skittering down her spine and she can’t help it, she needs to feel it.

Him.

His warmth, protection, and the undeniable care—love—vibrating through him.

Snaking her arms around his waist, she tugs him to her roughly, moaning as he lets go, hands pressing desperately into the exposed skin of her lower back, teeth scraping over her jaw.

“Beautiful.” His tongue strokes over her collarbone and he smiles against her as she arches into the touch. “So... goddamn... beautiful...”

“Not bad... yourself...” Sighing, she lets her head tip back, her nails biting into the nape of his neck as he rocks his hips against hers and...

Pulls away.

She actually hisses at the loss.

“We should go or...’’ He exhales, his breath warming her skin as his forehead falls against her shoulder. “We’re not going to leave the apartment at all tonight.”

She grins as he contradicts himself, hands settling low on her hips as he brushes his lips across her skin.

Raking her fingers through his wet hair, she urges him closer, breath hitching as their eyes meet. “Oh, I guess we’ll just have to be late for our own party, that’s all.”

“Fine with me. I’d like to... to...” He pushes her dress up, the material bunching in his hands as his knee nudges between hers. “Give you a thorough examination, anyhow. Never can be too safe...”


End file.
